Sepeda
by akanemori
Summary: —CD. "Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak!" C-ta murka, D-ne keras kepala. kalau bukan karena hari yang semakin gelap, mereka tidak mungkin sedang bersama.


"Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak?!"

C-ta murka, D-ne keras kepala. kalau bukan karena hari yang semakin gelap, mereka tidak mungkin sedang bersama.

* * *

 **Sepeda**

 **Bookmark of Demise** punya **150P**.

OOC. Cameo.

[C-ta] [D-ne]

* * *

Warna senja membanjiri jalanan, tanpa diperintahkan benda-benda sekitar turut memantulkan warna merah keemasan tersebut. Seakan tidak mau kalah, guguran daun dari berbagai macam pohon. Menciptakan sebuah perpaduan yang harmonis di sore itu.

Sebuah lukisan senja yang indah, C-ta menghela nafas.

Wajahnya mengerut. Niatnya untuk pulang bersama A-ya hancur begitu saja ketika guru olahraga tiba-tiba menyeretnya agar merapikan perlengkapan lari atletik yang digunakan oleh kakak kelasnya tadi siang—Oh, C-ta tidak akan membiarkan kakak kelas itu lari lagi.

C-ta mengambil tasnya, untung saja hari ini ia membawa sepeda barunya—Kalau bukan karena dirinya yang hampir terlambat tadi pagi, mungkin ia akan terpaksa berjalan kaki sendirian.

"C-ta?"

Refleks C-ta menoleh—Ok, lengkap sekali harinya. D-ne disana, memanggilnya, dengan keheranan, kaki terluka, C-ta cukup peka. C-ta hanya menoleh, bukannya tidak mau membalas, tapi memang sejak awal ia tidak pandai berbicara dengan orang lain, terutama wanita—kecuali A-ya karena ia selalu mengoceh panjang lebar di depan yang bersangkutan, tapi coret dia berhubung ia bukan wanita.

"Kenapa yang ada malah kamu?"

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku? C-ta menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaan itu, seandainya jika ia tidak ingat watak sang gadis, mungkin ia akan melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Jahat sekali B-ko-chan meninggalkanku," D-ne melirik ke arah C-ta yang sibuk menalikan sepatunya "Aku tidak berbicara pada patung,"

"Sang patung malas menjawab,"

Yak, itu benar, melihat wajahnya saja sudah menurunkan moodnya.

D-ne bersungut-sungut "Baiklah, jika kau mau A-ya-san tahu—"

"Tolong jangan memakai _blackmail_ ," C-ta menghela nafas "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Kamu," C-ta muntah di semak terdekat, "Canda bodoh! Antarkan aku menuju ke rumah. Kau bawa sepeda kan?"

C-ta memicingkan matanya, "Maaf, aku tahu kamu penguntit, tapi jangan jadikan aku korban juga,"

Gerakan spontan, D-ne menginjak kaki C-ta dan mencekik leher pemuda itu, kadang marah bisa membuat nyeri di kaki tak terasa.

"ITTEE—"

"Kamu yang mengatakannya tadi di gedung tua, bodooh!"

Oke, oke, saat itu memang keceplosan, tapi jempol ini sudah berganti menjadi apel merah!

jejeran rak sepatu menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran gadis perkasa dengan pemuda tampan—menurut presepsi pribadi—seolah tidak mau turut serta dan mengganggu jalinan unik berkedok injak-injakan itu.

Demi tuhan! C-ta hanyalah pemuda sopan santun yang tidak berani melakukan hal keji kepada perempuan, tapi kenapa perempuan ini—berani sekali melawannya? bermaksud menguji imannya?

"O-oi oi, kau mau membunuh orang yang akan membantumu?!" pekikkan C-ta menyadarkan D-ne, akhirnya D-ne melepaskan cekikan dan injakannya. Ah, udara kebebasan—"Wajah Justin Bieber tapi jiwa lembek mirip iler," "Depannya aja lembut, tapi tenaganya mengalahkan Saitama," C-ta ngasal, oke ini akibat tadi malam marathon anime.

Meskipun pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan makian, tetapi C-ta tetap menggeret sepedanya ke arah D-ne, suara burung gagak yang saling bersautan menjadi suara latar.

* * *

Kembali ke paragraf awal,

"Berhenti bergerak, bego. Kau ingin lututmu membiru hah?" cukup, C-ta tidak bisa fokus mengayuh jika roda belakangnya saja getar-getar tidak jelas, D-ne menatap pemandangan sekitar dengan takjub, mengacuhkan C-ta.

"Sebentar saja, C-ta-san," D-ne bukannya tidak pernah naik sepeda, hanya saja lukisan indah yang terpampang di sekitarnya sungguh jarang ia nikmati, apalagi dengan tambahan hembusan angin yang mengajak helaian rambutnya untuk menari bersama. Tidak aneh jika D-ne ber-parabola sebentar. C-ta hanya menggeleng frustasi, sifat kekanak-kanakannya D-ne muncul.

"Awas tanjakan—hmpfft—" spontanitas, D-ne memeluk leher C-ta dengan erat, sampai sang empu kehilangan nafasnya. "KAU GILA—" sepeda bermerk itu oleng ke samping, penumpang diatasnya memberikan getaran maksimal. Setelah terpelanting, kedua manusia naas itu terguling ke bawah menuju ke sungai kecil yang sudah terkotori oleh berbagai macam limbah keserakahan manusia, rumput-rumput menjerit ketika merasakan kedua manusia itu menindih mereka. Sang gadis selamat sedangkan sang pemuda bernasib sial, ditindih sang gadis.

Sepasang manik hijau tua berkedip, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang nyaris ditenggelamkan oleh kegelapan. Aneh, padahal sore baru menyapa. C-ta mengerang, berat gadis diatasnya jauh lebih berat dari gajah hamil "B-berat—" jitakan dari jahanam menyapa ubun-ubunnya, kalau bukan karena C-ta atletis mungkin ia akan pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tidak sopan!" manik D-ne menyipit, liar seperti _cheetah_ menemukan mangsa. C-ta tidak goyah, ia menyingkirkan tubuh D-ne dari punggung seksinya—presepsi pribadi lagi—dan membersihkan seragamnya sementara mulutnya mengomel "Pertama kau menyuruhku seenaknya, lalu kau mencekikku, kemudian kau menjatuhkan sepedaku, dan sekarang kau menjiakku—Kenapa denganmu hari ini, D-ne?" C-ta nyaris menjerit, gadis ini gila! ia mungkin tahu kalau dewi fortuna membencinya, tapi ini diluar batas.

D-ne menunduk, "Itu... karena aku membencimu,"

Oh,

HAH!?— C-ta mundur "Kau mengutukku dengan memberiku kesialan tiada batas?"

Tidak ada jawaban, C-ta menatap D-ne lekat-lekat,

"Lututmu berdarah?"

D-ne menggeleng bohong. Suasana hening tercipta, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka bergerak barang sesenti pun. C-ta memberdirikan sepedanya tanpa menoleh ke arah D-ne, kalau boleh jujur ini kedua kalinya ia menghadapi masalah yang menggelikan sekaligus rumit seperti ini—pertama saat kejadian di taman. tolong jangan dibahas.

masih terdiam, usai mendirikan sepedanya, C-ta kembali mendekati D-ne. D-ne meringis, radang di lututnya menyeramkan.

C-ta menghela nafas lalu menyodorkan punggungnya "Naiklah,"

"Eh?"

"Kau beruntung tahu! Seharusnya punggung ini hanya boleh untuk A-ya,"

D-ne tersenyum miring, tetapi ia tetap mengikuti perintah C-ta. ia tidak tahu bahwa C-ta juga—lumayan—kekar, punggungnya tegap sempurna tanpa bengkokan macam mana pun.

Ini pertama kalinya D-ne diperlakukan seperti ini oleh cowok.

"E-eh, bagaimana dengan sepedamu?"

"Lupakan saja, nanti ayahku yang mengambil,"

C-ta menoleh ke D-ne "Kau tidur saja, kuantar kau sampai rumahmu,"

"Darimana kamu tahu rumahk—"

"Kau mengatakannya saat di taman,"

D-ne bungkam.

Sementara itu sisa pancaran matahari tampak melambai ke arah mereka, mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekaligus menandakan berakhirnya hari. Disaat bersamaan D-ne mulai mengubah arah atensinya.

* * *

 **a/n:**

Maaf! Maaf sebesar-besarnya! Data urban legend NoEnd House sudah dihapus dari websitenya, sementara sumber lain tidak sedetail website yang saya temukan, dengan ini saya meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya bahwa NoEnd House dibatalkan/tidak dilanjutkan/dianggap tamat/akan dihapus/discontinued.

Saya harap fic ini mampu mengobati kekecewaan readers!


End file.
